


A hard shell

by m1lk_m3lts



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokémon Sword - Fandom
Genre: Beet | Bede Being an Asshole, Beet | Bede Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Good Older Sibling Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Hop Swears (Pokemon), I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Mary | Marnie, Pokemon, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reader-Insert, Teenage Hop (Pokemon), Tsundere Beet | Bede, i just really like bede, marnie is like a goth queen, y/n lowkey is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1lk_m3lts/pseuds/m1lk_m3lts
Summary: He was a rival atleast you thought. His hard shell prevented you from getting close till he let it down...
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy this is my first time writing😃😃  
> i take requests for this and basically anything any fandom and uh this does contain some spoilers for the game but is mostly off track :) i will update soon

Bede showed up in the cave. Cold and arrogant. He made smart remarks as he battled. though you were severely stronger than him he still tried. you had one and he stormed off. but it didn’t matter you had a gym badge to get. you soon saw him again this time he was nicer. soon things unfolded with him trying to destroy the memorial. you honestly didn’t know how to feel. he soon left with rose moments later the memorials crashed down. the rubble falling to the grounds and bringing a dust cloud. it then cleared and you saw the statues of two Pokémon. Sonia had already started talking about her hypothesis. though your mind only wondered back to bede. the only thoughts you had were of him it’s confused you. then you finally snapped back to reality of Sonia asking a question. “so you think this is related to the darkest day?” Sonia said excited to prove her gran wrong with her discovery’s . “yea most likely” you said with your mind still lingering at the thought of bede. and his features his eyes, his hair, his voice... “You should probably go onto the next gym” Sonia said as she walked off to ponder the memorial discovery. You walked back to see bede and soon you overhead him being disqualified. your heart sank soon he stormed off. you decided to try and comfort him. “bede!” you called from behind him. “what the hell do you want y/n” bede exclaimed you could hear his voice breaking. “i’m sorry bede it had to be this way i wish i could’ve got to know you” bede just stared at you. “you could have never gotten to know me anyways your just scum.” oh the words lingered in your head. you were gonna bite back with a insult till hop headed your way. “dude go away” hop exclaimed as he overhead the conversation. he always has been protective over me. bede scoffed as he stormed off. hop had made his way over to you. “hey y/n you okay? i know he’s a prick i still can’t believe i lost to him.” you were slightly lost in thought of his words to you. it didn’t matter he was still a rival. that’s all he was and would every be. “yea i’m fine let’s go to the hotel” you said to hop as you guys walked back. soon you and hop had arrived at the hotel. “goodnight y/n” hop said while walked to his hotel. he had walked you to yours because he wanted to make sure you were okay. after all he was your best-friend. hop thought different though he had always had a crush on you. though to you it was painfully oblivious. the only thoughts that rushed through your head was the gyms. till you thought of bede. you had worried what happened to him. “shit” why are you worrying about your Rival. the word rival went through your head. was he really just a rival? or something more? maybe he could be considered a friend. no.. it’s would never work. you soon found your thoughts subsiding. you soon feel into slumber. as you felt your worries disappeared. you soon heard a knock at your door.


	2. training time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you need to train in order to beat your gym. dragging along hop and marnie in the process.

you were woken up by the knock as it continued. “hold on damn.” you opened the door rubbing your eyes to hop. “Y/N WE MUST TRAIN” he yelled excited. “oh my- what time is it.” you said groggy you couldn’t have been asleep that long. “uhhh it’s 6 am?” hop said after looking at his watch that lee of course had given him. “alright alright i’m coming you said grabbing your stuff.” you never get a moments peace well that’s what you get for doing the gym challenge. you soon headed out of the hotel seeing team yell doing there shit. you saw marnie and walked up to her. “please help me i have to train” you whispered to her. hop was soon behind you and had grabbed your hand pulling you out the door. he was always running somewhere. sighing thinking you grabbed marnie and drug her along. “why have you done this me?” marnie yelled as you guys ran towards some tall grass. hop finally stopped running you and marine went to catch your breath you had been running awhile. “couldn’t we have called a taxi or something man.” you said breathing heavily. hop soon hyper than every yelled as he went to battle pokémon “Nope running is good for you lazy!!” you had a moment to chat with marnie before you had to train. “so what’s up with bede?” she asked giving you a funny look. “huh what do you mean” you said said as you stretched and began getting ready for a long training session. “oh please i’ve seen the way you look at him.” marnie said “as if i’d like that white haired prune anyways let’s get this over with” you guys soon began to train for a few hours. though your head lingered other places thinking of the encounters you’ve had. Soon you were pulled to reality as hop had the wonderful idea to battle you. on god this man really never stops. “againnn??? we’ve battle like 3 times today i always win you.” you said annoyed you were already tired. “well it’s good training y/n your just a dick.” “nah man i’m just swag hey marnie you mind cooking today?” you said in return. “sure you guys set up the camp” marnie said in reply. she soon started getting ingredients. you and hop soon brought out the tents and sat them up near the grass. it was around noon by the time you guys were done. hop kept messing around with the tent. marine had finished the food and you guys sat near the tree as everyone was eating. though marines pokémon had other plans. she had to catch them. “haha loser” you said laughing and she gave you a glance in return. she was more of the chill and protective friend while you were a asshole. you and hop had finished your supper and you grew tired. you soon found yourself dozing off and used hope shoulder as a pillow. eh he was your friend he wouldn’t mind would he? you thought to yourself as you fell asleep. even though you were calm hop on the other hand. was freaking the fuck out. oh my god oh my what do i do... was his frantic thoughts. he had turned slightly pink but overall calmed down atleast a bit. he had put his jacket over you but beside that didn’t move. marine soon came back and glanced back and forth at the site she saw. “well i’ll be damned” she soon made her way back into her tent. as nightfall came. hop had carried you into your tent leaving his jacket with you. he made his way back into his tent after cleaning up and putting away the pokémon. though cinderace stayed with you. cause you were lazy and fell asleep everywhere. because you just like don’t care for yourself. soon night passed and you woke up to cinderace snuggled beside you and the scent of hop radiating from his jacket. it was pretty cold so you decided on wearing it. you arose from your tent and started taking it down and headed towards ballonlea, though those fucker already left. though hop did leave a note saying he headed there. just wonderful-


End file.
